1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including an optical finder function and an electronic finder function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when using digital single-lens reflex cameras, users view a subject through an optical finder. However, some digital single-lens reflex cameras provide an electronic finder function by means of which a moving subject is displayed on a monitor before an image of the subject is actually recorded.
When using such an electronic finder, the photographer's eye is positioned away from a finder window of the optical finder. Accordingly, under a strong light source, such as the sun, an amount of light entering the finder window significantly increases. Thus, a photo-taking optical system is affected by light entering the finder window, and therefore, the quality of a captured image disadvantageously deteriorates. To solve this problem, an eyepiece shutter that can block ambient light from entering the finder window may be disposed in the vicinity of the finder window.
For example, a single-lens reflex camera described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-16485 blocks entrance of ambient light by closing the eyepiece shutter simultaneously when a user manually switches to using an electronic finder.
In addition, a single-lens reflex camera described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-147602 includes an eye proximity detecting unit for detecting proximity of the eye of a photographer to the finder window. When the eye proximity detecting unit detects that the eye is not in proximity to the finder window due to remote-control photography or self-timer shooting, the eyepiece shutter is automatically closed so as to block external light from entering the camera.